The Old Soldier
by Ny'Kle
Summary: Call of Duty and Destiny crossover idea i had while walking to work. Enjoy, Read, and Review.


**Hello people, this is an idea that came to mind, while walking to work**

 **Please forgive me of any mishaps or inaccuracies to any of the games lores or how things should be.**

The Ghost floated and flitted through the damp and musty streets of Old England, past crumbling ruins of buildings and rusted cars.

Nature had retaken most of the land and area, to one side, old stone and brick buildings, predating the Golden Age, on the other, a park, now turned into a small forest by time.

The Ghost peered in through the broken windows of the rusted out cars, scanning the eery, skeletal remains inside.

Nothing.

It wandered through buildings, held up by strong stone and good engineering, the sole reasons for so many pre-Golden Age buildings to have suvived the Collapse and even to this day.

Signs of ancient battle showed throughout the the ruins that once was the Pre Collapse city of London.

Human vehicles of war, locked in their death throes stood silent watch over the ancient battlefields that filled its streets.

Wreck, blasted apart, partly incinerated tracked, turreted and armored fighting machines, armored and wheeled machines, all destroyed long ago by the forces of the Darkness.

They stood alone, over the battlefields, which filled the streets.

The Ghost scanned them all, searching for it's Guardian.

Over the fallen remains of an ancient clock tower, next to the river, which still flowed, chocked full of fresh, clean water, from the spring rains the Ghost went, crossing the demolished remains of one of the many bridges that spanned the river.

It was getting close. It could feel it.

The signs of the ancient battle grew more evident, more than the common destroyed tracked vehicle, or exploded and rusting war-car, and the skeletal remains of Human soldiers, who perished against the Darkness, so long ago.

Now, it was tracked vehicle after vehicle, war-car after war-car, blown apart barricade after barricade, and skeletal soldiers, all but in piles.

Past the rusted and crumbling remains of an railyard the Ghost went.

It was close, not long yet.

A few streets more, clogged with skeletal soldiers and burnt out rusted remains of vehicles of war, was an brick building overlooking an large interception of the roads, which was filed with vehicles, and facing an large, open field, (also filled with eroded trenches and bulwarks and rusting destroyed vehicles) that had an large stone and brick building, with white pillars and an partly collapsed tall dome at is entrance.

But that wasn't important to the Ghost, the brick building facing the field was.

The Ghost's Guardian was so close, it could feel it.

Through the buildings hallways and corridors the Ghost wandered, scanning each skeletal soldier in each room, searching...

"Is it possible?" the Ghost gasped, pausing its search, over an skeleton wrapped in body armor and leaning against a wall, gun and bullet casings spread out around it.

The Ghost paused and extended its corners, wrapping itself in a blue glow.

"There you are..." With a flash, the corners closed and the Ghost was whole again.

The skeleton was wrapped in a bright white glow, and momentarily was alit with Light, before disappearing and reforming into itself again, but...alive and whole.

The Human groaned and gasped and slowly got to its knees, its vision black, and slowly starting to clear.

"Guardian? Guardian!" A slightly synthesized, male voice said, coming into focus above him. "Eyes up Guardian."

The human groaned, rising to his feet, getting his balance with the weight of the clothes and armor and pack.

"It worked..." The Synth-ed voice said, coming from an glowing misshaped floating club, hovering in the air. "You're alive." The floating cube looked him up and down, before continuing. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you."

The human blinked, and tilted his head, not understanding what was really happening.

"I'm a Ghost... actually, I'm now Your Ghost"

The human frowned, and looked down at his hands, still gloved in his gloves from before, just remade and fresh, like the day he put them on.

"...and you...well... you've been dead...a long time... so you're going to see a lot of things you don't understand-"

The floating cube- the Ghost, his Ghost- was cut off by some growl, or roar in the near distance.

The Ghost turned and looked out the window next to him, looking out at the street, and at in the short distance, at the large stone and brick building. The Ghost then turned back to him.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here." The Ghost started floating away, towards the door to the room the Human and Ghost were in. "I have to get you to the City..." The Ghost then turned and floated back to him, and in a small flash disapeared.

"Eh?" the human grunted in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm still with you." The Ghost said, from seemingly _inside_ his head. "We need to move, fast!"

Not liking the sound of the roar in the not too far distance, the Human nodded, just accepting things, but planning on figuring them out when he got a moment.

He looked around the room. It was old and dusty, and had most of its plaster and decorations fallen down and molded and rotten almost beyond recognition.

"Here Guardian, we need to get you armed, then find a transport, or call for one." Ghost said from inside his head, a weird and somewhat disorienting feeling and experience, but the soldier soldiered through it.

An white diamond appeared in his vision, without any HUD glasses or goggles. The Human paused, confused. He looked at the diamond, and found it to be in the large brick and stone building across the street and in the middle of the open field.

"Just me Guardian. I have found a place we might be able to find weapons... of some sort anyway."

The human nods. He proceeds out of the room, down the hallway, gingerly stepping over the skeletal remains of the human soldiers, his memories of what happened before he woke dim, and clouded for now.

He makes his way out of the building, which apparently was a hotel of some sort.

He looked at the tracked vehicles with vague remembrance. "Tanks" they were called. Big, heavy, armored, and cannoned. He stored that memory away for a later time.

With caution, the soldier, still wearing his uniform and body armor from his past life, took to the street, heading towards the large building across the field.

Across the street, past some trees, and through the eroded remains of trenches and bulwarks and he made it to the building. It was a museum of some sort, dedicated to pre Golden Age conflicts and military things.

He followed the Ghosts navigation waypoints, taking caution, and moving silently.

Pictures and faded photographs and small scale models in protective plastic and glass cases lined the walls and sat on podiums. Some rooms held wreckage of life sized models of aircraft and missiles. Some held old fashioned versions of the "Tanks".

Still, he followed the waypoint.

He was lead to an back room, field with musty old sets of clothing and rusty helmets, and pictures of short squat boxy tanks in a desert, and soldiers wearing desert tan uniforms and shorts that came above the knee.

The Ghost's diamond marker showed him to an glass case containing a wooden and metal rifle, along with a few sets of ammunition for it, all sealed in a glass container.

"There...I guess it'll have to do till we get to the Tower." Ghost said.

The Soldier nodded silently, and smashed the glass case with his elbow, clearing the glass away, and pulling out the rifle.

 **Obtained:**

 **No.4 Rifle Lee Enfield**

 **Damage: 85**

 **Rate of fire: 20**

 **Impact: 40**

 **Range: 70**

 **Stability: 40**

 **Reload: 25**

 **Magazine: 10**

"Hmph" The Soldier snorted, a tad dismayed at the older rifle.

He looked to the ammunition. Before he could reach for the sets, they disappeared in a flash of white.

"I got them, lets move Guardian."

The soldier held out his hand, as a set of five rounds appeared in his hand, all brand-new and shiny as the day they were made, courtesy of Ghost. He slid those in, held his hand out for another set, which appeared in his hand, which he also loaded. He snapped the bolt shut, and was ready to go.

"Where to?"

"I've sent out a distress beacon to the Tower for a pickup. A team of two Titans are incoming for us. They should be here soon. Get some place high, so they can pick us up." The Soldier nodded silently at the Ghosts words.

He picked his way through the dilapidated museum, and made his way upwards, towards the roof.

Once there, he settled down, and leaned against the side of what once was a bell tower or something similar, and sat down.

While he was waiting, he scanned the area from his vantage point.

He was on top of a tall building, overlooking a bunch of buildings from left to right, and all around.

Everywhere was the signs of ancient battle. Destroyed vehicles and buildings and the empty husks of clothing and armor that sat around bone dry bones of soldiers, from long ago.

A bang in the sky sounded, as two strange looking ships swooped down and landed a good ways away. The two ships then zoomed up into the sky and out of sight.

Not two minutes passed, before the sounds of automatic gunfire sounded, along with explosions from grenades and pistols and other such sounds in the symphony that is combat.

Peering around in that direction, coming from one of the side streets, the Soldier spotted what must be the two "Titans" that the Ghost spoke of that were there to extract him. Two large people in mismatched heavy armor plating, wielding automatic weapons.

And from behind them, came the aliens.

Tall and short, four armed and two armed, shielded and non, automatic rifles and pistols, all the same.

The Guardian set up, crouched, put the No.4 to his shoulder, sighted, and fired.

One of ones that Ghost labeled as "Level 8 Vandal" dropped, its head gone, and a burst of pasty white light spurting from its headless neck.

He worked the bolt, and fired again.

Another dropped.

Again and again he fired, covering the two Titans from above.

More and more of the Fallen poured out of the buildings, out of the holes in the streets, out of everywhere. The Titans with their autorifles, and their HMGs, and the Soldier in his vantage point made the Fallen pay for whatever ground they took.

After a few moments, the Guardian reached for another stripper clip of ammunition, only to come up empty.

Ghost replied, "That's it Guardian, find some enemies so I can get ammo drops for you." The Soldier just strugged, and pulled out his combat knife - also something that had been remade whenever he was brought back, same as his gear and armor – and slung the rifle over his shoulder, and headed back down into the museum.

The Titans had by now gotten into the museum themselves, and were fighting the Fallen the whole way as they retreated to a better position.

The Soldier hurried down the stairs of the building, careful not to fall through the weak spots, and careful not to make an over amount of sounds, and made his way down to the bottom floor, just as one of the Titans put down the last Fallen "Dreg".

The Soldier looked the two Titans up and down.

Ghost had the two Titans labeled as "Harold" and "Kyle", a level 9 Titan Defender and a level 12 Titan Striker respectively. Harold had red and grey armor, and Kyle had green and blue armor. Both were mismatched and heavily plated. Walking tanks essentially.

At the same time, the two Titans looked the Guardian up and down too.

An older human, perhaps late 40s, redish hair, and wearing black and grey camouflaged pants and uniform, under black webbed combat vest, full of pouches and stuff, with an old rifle with a wooden stock slung over his shoulder and a nasty looking combat knife held in reverse grip.

Kyle spoke. "And who are you supposed to be?" he said, cocking his head a curious way.

The Soldier looked down a bit and squared his jaw, red haired mustache framing it.

"Price. Captian Price"

 **Read and Review and tell me what yall think.**


End file.
